


Midnight Mischief

by theblackdash



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it was curiosity that had led Lavellan to venture out of her room. Nay, a better term would probably be mischief though others would probably mistake it for desperation. But she would disagree with all of those who argue; Inquisitor Lavellan was anything BUT desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people helped proofread this little fic for me and I can't thank them enough for the time and effort! You know who you guys are. :)

Perhaps it was curiosity that had led Lavellan to venture out of her room. Nay, a better term would probably be mischief though others would probably mistake it for desperation. But she would disagree with all of those who argue; Inquisitor Lavellan was anything BUT desperate.

 

Under the guise of the darkness that night brought, she quietly sneaked out of her own grand room. She shivered at the cool wind that brushed past her, giving rise to goose skin. She only wore a cotton shift, its design simple and fabric thin that it didn't provide her the warmth she needed as she danced along the cold and empty hallways of Skyhold.

 

The thrill of what she had in mind gave her adrenaline, her heart beating and fluttering quickly behind its cage like a trapped bird. It made her laugh as she padded barefooted past the main hall towards the tower where he would be dwelling. She hoped that he was deep in his sleep.

 

As silently and stealthily as she could, she pressed her hand against the wooden doors to his room. She pushed the door just enough to allow her to peek in and noticing the silence and the lack of his figure at the center desk, she continued pressing the door. And as soon she was in, she closed the door behind her just as quietly as she entered. She soon found his figure, languidly laying on the large sofa; a simple wool sheet draping over his sleeping form.

 

Lavellan bit her lip in anticipation, stopping herself from laughing at her mischief. As she stepped a bare foot forward, a raven cawed making her flinch. She saw Solas shuffling in his sleep and her heart had stopped. Then he shifted his position, still deep in his slumber and the elf released a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. Certain that he was not going to stir, she padded on the marble flooring and drew towards him.

 

He was snoring, light enough not to disturb anyone, but loud enough for her to hear when she was next to him. His lips parted and a string of incoherent words escaped and she vaguely recognized the language as Elven. She chuckled quietly at the sight. Perhaps he was conversing with a spirit in the Fade as he dreamed.

 

Nevertheless, a playful smirk settled on her lips as she began moving to nudge him into position. She parted his long legs, his foot settling on the marble floor whilst the other was still on the sofa. She froze for a moment when he snorted but observing that his eyes were still closed she continued. Quickly, she positioned herself in between his parted legs, kneeling;  then drew the wool sheets over her head once she was comfortable.

 

With deft hands she pulled his leggings gently lest he beginning to stir. Thankfully, he hadn't and she grew braver as she continued pulling them down to reveal his member. It was flaccid still but she knew soon enough it wouldn't be. Lavellan bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling and soon began touching him softly with the pads of her fingers.

 

She heard him drew a sharp breath as she blew on his member and continued teasing him with her featherlight touches. He grew harder with each touch and she felt heat starting to pool within her, making her breathe heavily. He soon grew hard enough for her to grasp his length with her hand. Lavellan scooted closer towards him and started to flick her tongue against the soft skin of his thighs and gave one languid pump of her fist on him. She then bit lightly on his skin and she heard his breath hitch.

 

The female elf found herself surprised that he still hadn't woken from her ministrations yet but she took it as a challenge.  His breathing soon became laboured and hard when she squeezed him slightly; she drew her hand towards the head and pressed her thumb against his weeping tip. She licked her lips in excitement, her own mound throbbing and wet at the sight before her.

 

Taking one deep breath she drew towards him and licked the head of his length. The taste, though unpleasant, did nothing to deter her as she continued lapping on the head, her hand still grasping and pumping the base. The fact that he was hard for her made her squirm; her pleasure from him making her ache with want. She then began drawing patterns, circular yet random, on the skin of his thighs. He moaned at her touch; emboldened by his reaction she took him in, wrapping her soft lips around the head of his arousal.

 

With one swift motion, the woolen sheets that had granted Lavellan cover was gone. Solas had awoken from his sleep. He was wide-eyed, flushed and breathing heavily and the female elf felt heat coil at the sight of him. He balked and opened his mouth as if to say something, yet no sound came out from his lips except for his panting. She could not help but be amused at the sight of him, cheeks and ears flushed red and utterly shocked.

 

"Inquisitor," he finally began and it irked her at his use of that title. Using it much like how a parent would call their child with their first name when they have misbehaved. "What are you- _ah_!"

 

With lips still wrapped around him, she flicked her tongue against his head and tasted his pre-cum making him cry out in surprise. A jolt of pleasure wracked his body, making him tremble beneath her touch. He cursed and his breath hitched when she took more of him in her mouth. And when she hollowed out her cheeks to begin sucking him, his hand instantly settled on her head, twining his long fingers against her free tresses.

 

Her smalls were surely ruined now as she continued to lap and suck at his member; she had become so wet for him and she hadn't even touched herself. She pulled back her hand and brushed her hand against her mound, trying to relieve the heat. She brushed her fingers and her own body jolted from the electricity like pleasure and she moaned with him in her mouth. The vibrations of her moan made Solas groan, restrained yet guttural and this urged her on.

 

He tried to be quiet but this only made her wish to tease him more and so flicked her tongue at his tip. A breathy moan escaped him and upon realizing that what she was doing, he bit his lips to try and stop himself. Lavellan smiled and purposely made noise to spur him. She drew back and made the lewdest sucking sound she could. The hand that was on her head was grasping her scalp painfully and yet it didn't urge her to move. She paused and blew gently against his raging length.

 

"Inquisitor," Solas choked out, full lips pulled down."What is the meaning of this?" His tone was unamused but she felt him quiver from her touch.

 

The female elf bit back a smile, " _Hahren_ ," she purred and delighted when he visibly shuddered. She continued  as she looked at him playfully as she brushed her knuckles on his length,"This is simply an experiment - a research if you will."

 

He arched a brow, incredulous. "An experiment?" he nearly panted.

 

Deviously, she smiled. "Yes, an experiment. And you know how they begin, with a question."

 

"Tell, what is this question of yours?"

 

"Well, it began with me lying by myself on my bed this evening," she began as she flicked a finger on his tip. He gasped and she continued, "And it occurred to me that my _vhenan_ has not sought out my presence despite it being weeks since we had last been intimate. So I asked myself: How do I punish this misdeed?"

 

"So, I sneaked in here and thought of playing a little trick on you," she explained and smiled mischievously.

 

"And what benefit will you be receiving from this little prank of yours, _vhenan_?" Solas asked with a note of exasperation in his voice.

 

"Please allow me to discover that and let yourself indulge," she whispered huskily and ghosted her lips over his still hard member.

 

A dark look crossed over Solas' features yet his lips were tight with displeasure. Lavellan had noticed during the time that they had become more physically intimate, that he had often shown an aversion to performing oral and would often divert her attention elsewhere or take lead in an attempt to stop her. It was not that she was desperate to take him but she simply wished to please him, to give him the same pleasure that he gave to her. And this was her chance.

 

She covered his raging member with her lips once more and lapped her tongue at the underside. With one hand, she pressed the pad of her fingers on his balls; her free hand began to wander and caress his abdomen with feather-light touches. She felt him become tense at her every touch. He writhed beneath her as she began to quicken her pace; his hands settling on the sofa, grasping the sides so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

 

" _Vhenan_ ," he gasped. No sooner he cried out her name, arching his back as he spilled himself inside of her mouth. Lavellan choked as he thrusted into her mouth but held on to his hips to steady him. She waited for him to ride out his climax and made sure to swallow his spend.

 

Gracelessly, he fell back into bed panting and out of breath. His face and ears still flushed a lovely color of red. She released his member and swallowed. After doing so, she too was breathing heavily, the heat in her still present but she allowed the pressure to slowly subside. The woman smiled, heat mixed with mischief glinting in her eyes.

 

After catching his breath, Solas looked at her with a bemused grin which she in turn returned with a playful one. Lifting a hand, he urged her to come closer to him and Lavellan scooted closer. The blanket that he had thrown to the side earlier now picked up and wrapped around them; she tangled her legs with his and delighted in the warmth they shared. Suddenly, he chuckled. The sound was low and rich and it tickled her ears. Her smile widened when she how comfortable and relaxed he had become as they had become closer.

 

"I gather that your research was successful?"  

 

She giggled. "Very." She turned up to look at him, her eyes fluttering open and brows wrinkled in her concern. "You are not angry with me, are you?"

 

Chuckling, he replied, "I was surprised, yes, but not angry."

 

The expression on her face softened with relief and she smiled. “Then, I am glad,” she breathed and laid her head on his chest. Lavellan heard his heart beating strongly; its quick pace steadily becoming slower and soothing her. She then felt him touch her hair, tangling his fingers into its soft tresses.

 

“So my heart, what can you conclude from your experiment?” he asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.

 

“You’ll have to ask me again next time,” she answered and looked up to gaze up at him with mischief in her eyes. “I will need further research.”

  
  



End file.
